Half-Hearted
History Years ago, strange creatures of the native lands roamed in small, unorganized packs. One creature, known as Cordis or Twin Soul, rose up and gathered some of these small packs into one large organization onto Fluorite Plains. A wolf, possessed by the evil of the Nether, had three other packs from the other side of Fluorite come to attack this organized group, and it was said that all members of Half-Hearted were to never be seen again. However, a few years passed and the crest of a 'Twin Soul' was found. This creature was the direct descendant of Cordis, and against all odds he gathered the rest of the bloodlines back together and reformed his grandfather's organization. To protect his people, he moved them to the lands of Feral Realms, where they cannot be touched by Nether or his followers. Culture Half-Hearted has a unique religion, believing in the Aether, A paradise where creatures who have fulfilled their good deeds in life go to upon death, to roam the night sky and exist seen to us as a star. And also the Nether, a dark, hellish land where the sky is red and the lands are pitch black. Creatures who have done nothing but horrid acts spend their afterlife here, where there is nothing but black endless sandy hills and a blood red sky to look at. The pack also has their own diverse way of speaking such as: * Clot - Something or someone who is bothersome. Ex. "That pup is such a clot!" * Pathogen - Someone who is annoying. Ex. "We found a few pathogens at the border." * Carrier - Someone who starts drama. Ex. "She's always gossiping, carrier clot." * Virus - Bad trend or influence. Ex. "Virus here shouldn't be around the platelets, he is too loud." Half-Hearted also preforms special ceremonies for ranking up, birth of a new litter, and death of loved ones. Ranks Ranks are designed after the circulatory system of creatures. High Ranks Leaders: Twin Soul (HHTS) Twin Souls play the role of Alpha in Half-Hearted. They organize the pack, preform ceremonies, and give orders to all other ranks. Only direct descendants of the Twin Soul can become the next in line. Twins souls have an innate ability, which is the fact that their bodies are inhabited by two or more souls. These Souls are generally forms in dark wisps or shadows that surround them in different forms. Depending on which soul is in control of the physical body, the outward appearance changes, however the gender for all of these soul will be the same. (ex. Physical body is male = Soul's will be male). These Souls can be rp'd by either the leader him/herself, or by a separate person if the Twin wants it. 2nd Command: Souls (HHB) Souls play the part of Beta. However, Souls may only become Twin Souls if both of them die or step down from their position. They take care of hassles for the Twin Souls that are too busy with. Any decendant from the current Twin Soul can become a Soul. They have a similar ability to Souls, but never in such quantity and their bodies can not be taken over by their Souls. High classes: Lead Guards: Atrium (HHAt) Like their lower class, they mainly stick inside the camp and slightly outside. They lead patrols of Valves through the camp, making sure everything is in order and patrols outside the camp around the entrance, defending against potential invaders and giving orders to Valves. They may also accompany Capillaries and Arteries. Lead Hunters: Ventricle (HHve) Ventricles lead a group of Capillaries outside camp into the surrounding territory. They organize their patrol to hunt prey for the pack. Lead Fighters: Aorta (HHAo) Aortas are the most skilled fighters, they organize patrols of Arteries and sometimes Valves to go outside the pack territory in war cases, in no case of war, they lead a patrol the out most edge of the territory to quickly ward of invaders. Lead Assassin: Vena Cava (HHVc) Vena Cavas are highly skilled assassins that usually work on solo missions, sometimes helping other ranks, or working with Veins to spy on others. Lead Medic: Pulse (HHpu) A Pulse is a medic who can speak with the Aether wolves and are experts in healing. They sometimes join with patrols in case of quick healing is needed. Normal Ranks Guards: Valve (HHva) Hunters: Capillary (HHc) * Aryie Fighters: Artery (HHa) Assassins: Vein (HHv) * Virgin Snow * Raven Medics: Cell (HHce) * Karina Other Ranks Apprentice/Trainee: Plasma (HHpl) Mother (HHM) Elder (HHE) Pup: Platelet (HHP) Recruit (HH) * Zekio * Zadkiel Territory Currently resides in the Outland Caves